Princess Tutu and the chapter of the wing
by A.J.RITE
Summary: A year after the story of the Prince and the Raven had ended, Ahiru turned back into a human, but little did she know Fakir and Drosselmeyer are working together to create a story. Will Tutu/Ahiru and Fakir have what it takes to bring a happy ending to this new story or will the power of tragedy win instead?
1. Porlogue

Prologue

Once upon a time a year after the tail of _The Prince and The Raven _had ended. There was a small yellow duck that lived on a lake outside of the small village called Gold Crown, leaning back in a chair was a young man staring at his pen completely lost in thought. "Quack" the noise startled the young man making him almost fall out of his chair.

"Ahiru stop that, can't you see I'm working!" he shouted at the duck from across the lake the waterfowl hearing his voice turned and swam over to him.

"Quack!" the yellow bird said happily hopping out of the water looking at him with its deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to speak duck" he said teasingly patting the little duck on the head. The bird looked up at him once again, opening it bill and pointing at it with its wing "You just ate, if you're that hungry, you can go eat a reed's in the water." But the duck refused to leave him alone and then, just, and they are staring up at him with it, blue eyes "Fine here, take your stupid piece of bread!" he yelled, tossing a piece of freshly made bread at the little duck, the yellow bird stared at him happily and began pecking at the bread "You know, if you keep eating like that I might have to eat you." He said to the little duck who was now staring up that him worryingly, it Mouth full of bread. "Just kidding, seriously Ahiru you'll get sick if you keep eating human food like that all the time you're a duck, remember." The duck then swallowed and walked over is the paper that was on his lap. "Ahiru I'm not writing anything important right now." But then the little waterfowl grabbed with it bill the first piece of paper that was on the stack and tried to pull it off "No I said it isn't important leave it alone!" then he began to pull at the piece of paper, the duck and young man tugged at each end of the paper Intel It ripped in half.

The little duck angrily looked at him then spat paper out of it mouth and waddle back to the lake. "Why didn't I let her look at the paper," he thought to himself "why was I so protective over a blank piece of paper?"

"Maybe because you thought that the little duck would be disappointed because you weren't writing a story about her." a voice from an old man chuckled.

"Drosselmeyer the stories is over, now leave you despicable ghost!" the young writer yelled facing an image of the red caped, Drosselmeyer.

"Now, now Fakir I thought family members supposed to be loving and nice to each other." Drosselmeyer proclaimed.

"Well, personally, I don't know you, therefore, you're no family of mine" Fakir says, looking back at the lake where the little duck looked frozen along with the rest of the area.

"Fakir cheer up now, don't you know what day it is?" Drosselmeyer questioned him

"It's Thursday, you crazy old man. Why makes me answer such a stupid question?" replied Fakir

Drosselmeyer gave a short laugh before answering him "It seems that you're the only one stupid here, especially not to remember the day when the Raven escaped the pages of my story."

"Enough beating around the bush, Drosselmeyer why did really come here?" Fakir said

"Well, if you must be so up front about it. I have come seeking your help a terrible problem has come up that I just cannot face alone." Drosselmeyer said giving a false look of worry on his face.

"The only problem here is you and if you think you're going to make me write one of your tragedies think again." Fakir declared glaring angrily at the dead author

"Now, don't be so hasty to judge, it's a serious problem I have the story at _The Prince and The Raven_ may had ended, but it seems that hasn't completely stopped." Drosselmeyer boasted out loud, capturing the young man's attention

"What do you mean, is there a difference from ending and stopping?" Fakir said puzzled

"Originally, I thought there was no difference, either, but it seems that the characters left without an ending. No matter how big or small, then impact that character left on the story but It has had a major factor in the reading in entertainment value of it, but in our special case. It has that effect on even the slightest details in reality." said the dead Drosselmeyer

"Even the slightest detail" the young writer thought to himself looking back at the still figure of the duck on the frozen lake "yeah, right old man you write stories for a living. Prove to me what you're saying is not lie and give me an example on one of these slight details" Fakir shouted at him

"well, my boy, if you're so interested, on knowing I'll explain what I saw and heard, and give you a hint on these details and remember boy you are trying to be a writer yourself. You decide what the truth is and what a lie." Drosselmeyer said beginning his tale "sometime after the story had ended, I heard strange noises from the gears that once kept the story perfect motion, at first I pay no mind the sound thinking that it was little Uzura trying to play tricks on me. But later did I realize that the sound was coming from a tiny gear that represented a character whose point in the story was seemingly meaningless. Out of my curiosity, I left the little gear to see what it was capable of; I soon realized that was the greatest mistake that I could make in my post lifetime, despite its size, it turned with such speed that the larger gear can't keep up with it. So that is why I've come searching for your help. So Fakir, will you help me?"

"That's a pretty interesting tale that the user may explain how it affects reality, or why I should even help you." Fakir said smiling thinking he's seen through all the dead authors' lies

"Well, let me think if you do help me if the little duck of yours may or may not turn back into a girl" the old man replied

"What!" the young writer said in shock "You sir are pulling my leg Ahiru is a duck and will always be a duck. She was only a girl when she was in the story!"

"Now come on, open your eyes and stop living your own tragedy. Think about it, how many ducks do you know that have blue eyes, and don't you think if she was a duck that when she got older feathers would have changed colors and she would fly south for the winter." the red caped Drosselmeyer proclaimed

The young writer began to think about the information that was given to him "fine then I will help you. So, what's your plan to give this seemingly meaningless character a proper ending? "said Fakir

"I thought you would never ask, because this story of _The Prince and The Raven has_ ended. I'm in no mood for writing sequels, but because this character had connections to that story. I'm willing to do a spinoff and you will help me write it by simple game of writer's chess." said Drosselmeyer

"A simple game of writer chess what it is that?" the young writer asked

"It's a really easy game it's starts by me writing a part of the story, and then you write a part of this story and this pattern continues until the story reaches its end." Drosselmeyer declared

"It seems simple enough." the young writer of replied

"Oh yes, it's very simple, but to ensure the safety of yourself and others. There are a few rules, you'll have to obey, the first rule is no writing yourself into the story, I don't want you to go messing around with the plot, second rule, you must give any and all characters, the ending They deserve. So no picking favorites! Last but not least, you are not allowed to Tell Ahiru for any of the other characters, that you're helping me write this story, you understand, because if you the deify any of these Rules, I will take control of the story." the dead author stated

"Wait, why can't I talk to Ahiru? she's not a character in the story." Fakir said

"well, but she is she'll be playing the part of Princess Tutu returning from a speck of light to help all the characters in the story find their true shelf's!" declare the old man happily

"Drosselmeyer I accept your, challenge. Just one more question, how do you plan to write if you're dead?" said the young writer

"Don't worry about that right now, my boy, what you should do now head back to gold crown little Uzura will be waiting for you there with the first part of our story." After hearing those words, the young writer headed back to a small village to begin working on a story that will change his life.

**(A.N: Disclaimer I do not own Princess Tutu or any of the characters but I do have a few in the story. plus, this is my first-ever fan fiction so I'll review either of its positive or negative, will greatly help move along this fan fiction and others in the future Thank you for reading**)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ahiru sat on the dark mist filled lake staring out at the gray color world around her, "I'm a duck" she thought to herself very lonely "that's my true self, after all, even though I have no true memories of ever being a real girl or a real bird before the story ever started, I feel comfortable This way. As a perfectly normal duck, that means this is my true self, right? " then, bobbed her head in dark blue water, bobbing it out again she closed her eyes and thought back to time she was a girl, back to the time when she could dance, to time when Rue and her were friends. But as if a massive wave had come crashing down upon her the memories of Princess Tutu. Felled her mind the heart shards, the people she helped find their true self's, even the final battle against the monstrous Raven burdened in her skull as if she was living every day again. "Please!" She quack out loud "I-if I could just spend one more day is a real human girl then I would know for sure that I'm a duck!" then the little duck sobbed as her tears poured into the lake. A dark, mysterious voice of a man different from Drosselmeyers replied to her.

"Why only one day?" the voice asked some were in a nearby tree

"What do you mean?" the little duck, quack to the voice

"You said it would only one day for you to decide for sure if you are a girl or a duck. But are you sure that all take only one? What would you plan to do with that one day?" the voice asked again drifting tree to tree

"Well, I think I spend most of day with my friends. Then do things that I can't do as a duck like draw and sing or even dance." she replied to the voice

"Dance, that sounds lovely, Come on; tell me, who would you dance with?" the voice asked her joyfully

"I-I don't know, there are so many people that are important to me. How can I pick just one?" she asked the voice, but deep down in the pit of her stomach, she knew that she should stop talking to it.

"Don't be shy, Tell me you if you were human that means there was someone that is very special to you, come on tell me his name?" the voice asked eagerly waiting for her to reply

Ahiru became scared of the constant questions and shouted "I don't know okay! It's just a feeling that makes me want to be human again, not a person!" Then tears welled up in the little ducks eyes "S-so p- please stop asking me, I don't care who dance with!" after that there was silence not even the sound of the water could be heard.

"Well then, it wouldn't if you danced with me then?" asked a figure stepping out from behind a tree close to the water's edge

"Fakir!" she quack happily swimming towards water's edge, but there was something inside her that told her to stay away. But she ignored the feeling of all her might swimming towards him, and by the time she finally reached the where you have become a human girl. "Fakir, you came to see me." She said, running into his arm.

"Ahiru you love me, don't you?" she tried to answer him, but the word got caught in her throat and refused to leave her lips "you do love me, don't you?" she tried to answer him, but failed "why should I try, you can't answer me your just a duck." Then he pushed her away and began to walk into the darkness filled forest.

"Fakir, please don't leave me!" she cried out, trying to chase him, but then she tripped falling down upon her hands and knees "no don't go! Fakir I-I" then silence fell upon the world upon, lake upon the forest and upon her voice.

As a warm light filled Ahiru's room she awoke from the nightmare that just recently occurred "What?" she said to herself quietly looking around the room "What happened ,is this another dream?" then she looked at her hand and began to feel sheets on her bed then began to climb down the ladder on to the cold, wooden floor "Or was me being a duck only a dream?" as she slowly got dressed, she realized that she was wearing another egg shaped pendant similar to before, except the one she had on now chain was golden. But before she could examine the pendent anymore the sound of a nearby bell went off "Not again, I'm late for school!" then quickly grabbed her books and ran out the door and she ran down the hall two girls, look out their bedroom door.

"Hey Lilie did Ahiru forget what time school starts again?" asked the pink haired girl

"Oh, she's been away from us so long, she'll be more of a scatterbrained than usual today" the blonde haired one replied

As Ahiru arrived at her classroom, dressed and ready for ballet class, only to realize that no one was there "You're kidding me right, this just did not happen again" she thought to herself, looking at the floor then the _Nutcracker March_ started to play from the piano in the corner of the room "I swear to God If look up and see Mytho! I'm just going to walk away; I can't deal with going for the story in the Prince and the Raven again." She raised her head had to reveal a boy around her age, with dark brown hair and a dark green eyes "Wow, he surely isn't Mytho, but he's handsome, like him I wonder if a prince that lost his heart to." She thought to herself watching him dance

"Did your parents ever teach you that it's impolite to stare?" the boy asked stopping his dancing, glaring at her

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Ahiru looking at him, smiling

"No you meant to or else you wouldn't have." He said, brushing the brown hair from his face

"No, I came in here thinking I that I was late for class then I saw you, and you're such a great dancer!" she said, trying to prove her point

"Humph! Well, you can see class hasn't started yet and don't complement me like that I was just practicing the basics, when I dance and give it my all, then you'll have the right to compliment me." He declared walking away from her

"Hey! You are not very nice, Mr. … Mr. what's your name?" She said, catching the young man's attention

"My name is James and you are?" he asks without running around to face her

"Ahiru" She replied

"Well I guess I'll see you around, not saying I'll be happy when I do." James said, leaving the classroom

After that conversation, the rest of the morning went on as usual Intel class began. "Attention students" Mr. Cat said, clapping his paws together "I would like to introduce you to Mss. Ahiru she's returning back to our class after a year, visit to her parents, now please , go take a seat next to Pike and Lilie" so she did and, Mr. Cat a lecture "Class I know, how eager you all are to learn ballet, but most of all to learn the pas de deux, but my original methods of teaching it seemed unsuccessful so before we begin learning the steps, so I'm giving the special and regular classes an improvisation dace project today I will is this a groups of three's to dace as a team." Then he grabbed a list and started to call names "the first group will be Mss. Ahiru and James along with special classmen Mr. Corvin" Mr. Cat looked up from his list and scanned the room "Ohm!" Mr. Cat gives a short a growl "has anyone seen Mr. Corvin today" just then a dashing young man with blonde hair and silver, blue eyes, barged into the room "It seems that I am late again, I'm making a dreadful bad habit out of this." the boy said , panting heavily

"Ah , there you are Corvin, yes, it seems you are, but I do know every time you come in here tarty you always make it up in your dancing" Mr. Cat Said

"So you're saying I'm not in trouble?" Corvin asked

"Will see" said Mr. Cat "will see" After Mr. Cat read the rest of the names on the list, then the students were allowed to form there group's

"Poor Pike and Lilie, there stuck with Femio in their group" Ahiru thought to herself looking back at her friends

"Somehow I knew I would be stuck with you two, the annoying fan girl and the man who invented 1000 ways to walk in the classroom late!" James said, walking up to her and Corvin

"Hey now listen here!" Ahiru shouted at James But before she could continue Corvin stepped into the conversation

"You don't have to be so mean, James please, let's just do this silly assignment in not cause a fight Okay." he said kindly

"Oh isn't this just touching" James said sarcastically, brushing the hair out of his face

"What's touching?" Corvin asked confused

"Nothing, I shouldn't even bother talking to you, I should ask Mr. Cat put me in a different group, but I won't get another chance, like this again if you know what I mean." James said his green eyes glaring at Corvin

"I don't get it can you guys please explain to me what you're talking about?" Ahiru asked

"Doesn't worry about it he just wants to settle a little score all you have to is just…"Corvin tried to say, but was interrupted by James

"Just when it's our turn to dance, whatever you do don't get between us" he said walking away and then a few seconds later, Corvin, did the same walking in the opposite direction

"I'm worried about them two for some reason, during that conversation, there was a weird energy between them to like James really wants to hurt Corvin." Ahiru thought nervously going back to her spot on the so then it was time for all the groups had turn to perform then, it was Ahiru turn to go on.

"Mr. James, I heard some arguing between you're the people in group, do you have the problem resolved?" Mr. Cat asked but James looked away, trying to ignore him

"Yes, that was just a little misunderstanding, its okay now" Corvin answered

As the music began to start Ahiru, remembering the words James had said and to avoid getting in between them she began to pirouette in place "it's strange the way their dancing reminds me of the time Tutu and Kraehe fought over and Mythos her heart shard of love" she thought to herself as the dance continued Ahiru spotted a pair of lavender gray eyes from the far corner of the room staring at her then all of a sudden, she lost balance and began to fall before she had hit the floor James grabbed her wrist forcefully causing her to stand up right for a few seconds, then tripped into Corvins arms. Then suddenly the music stopped and the whole class broke out in claps and cheers.

"Are you okay" Corvin asked her

"I think I'm dizzy" Ahiru replied

"Umm Mr. Cat you forgot about me aging" a quiet and gently voice spoke out and brought a wave of silence on class room as a young girl with long dark hair braided on either side of her head and put into double loop

"Mss. Yara it seems I forgot to give your partner" Mr. Cat said twitching his tail angrily at his mistake

"It's okay" she told him looking up with her lavender gray eyes "I usually end up dancing by myself, anyway" as she walked up to the front of the classroom "but if you don't mind, Mr. Cat I've a CD and my stereo…"

"Please say no more Yara, you're like a, daughter to me just do what you must." said Mr. Cat

Then she put in the disc into the stereo and the sound of piano, drums and guitars started to play "wow, she's a really good dancer, she almost reminds me of Rue ,but she dances with no emotion in her eyes look so sad" Ahiru , thought to herself as Yara stopped dancing. Later, after class Ahiru saw Yara.

"Hey! Yara!" Ahiru shouted Yara looked at her for a quick second, and then ran away. "Why did she run away?" Ahiru questioning herself

"Yara is very hard to get to talk to Sometimes; I would let her come to you first." Corvin said walking up behind her

"Oh hi Corvin, thank you for catching me back in class" she said

"You're welcome, hey Ahiru what do you think of James?" Corvin asked

"He is a big meanie he tried to pull my arm off in class today!" said Ahiru

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right, well I better go right now see you later" he said walking away

"Bye" she's watching him walk away then out of nowhere Ahiru was tackled by Pike and Lilie. "Ouch! What was that for guys?" Ahiru said flat on her back

"We saw that you're totally into the totally kindhearted Corvin" Pike said

"No, I'm not" Ahiru said

"I knew it, so you're into James then" Lilie said

"No, I'm not into him, either" Ahiru said again standing up brushing the dirt off her skirt "actually; I think I might be a real Fakir girl now"

"You're kidding, right?" her friend said in unison

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Oh, nothing, It's just that, he not taking ballet anymore" they said

"Why are you not taking ballet anymore" she said sadly

"Honestly, we don't know, but I think he transferred into the new creative writing division" Pike said then they all walked back to the room

Later that night Ahiru was lost in her thoughts Intel the egg shape pendant began to glow "what a heart shared" she thought to herself running outside the pendant began to glow brighter, and she turned into Princess Tutu. Looking around She founded it floating the fountain outside the student dorms "how odd it's just , floating their" Tutu thought reaching out and grabbing it "its okay, now you can return to where you belong" she said to the heart shared releasing it back into the air as she watched it fly away was caught by an unknown figure "now, who might you be?" Tutu question the figure

"The Lady Butterfly" the figure said stepping out of the shadows to reveal a beautiful woman Whit blonde hair and rainbow colored eyes , wearing a light purple dress with pink and green swirls that went down to her knees tied by a bright red sash.

"Well, Butterfly that heart shared is not for you to take" Tutu explained

"Nor is it yours to return Tutu!" the lady butterfly said angrily, and in a gust of wind she vanished

**(A.N disclaimer I do not own the Princess Tutu or any of the characters but I do have a few in this chapter, and later chapters that I do own. This is my first ever fan fiction so all reviews either if it positive or negative, will greatly help with move this one and future stories, along)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ahiru awoke the next morning very confused "I turn into Princess Tutu" she thought to herself staring up at the ceiling "that means there's another story, but it somehow feels like I'm not needed" then she sat upright, staring at her new pendant "the Lady Butterfly, she said the heart shards were not mine to return but why would Tutu, be there, if not to?" then there was a knock at the her door "who is it?" she called down grumpily

"It's Lilie you better get ready or you're going to be late for school!" an extremely happy voice said from behind the door

"What? Oh no, please don't leave me guys!" she said, falling out of her bed rushing to get out the door so she wouldn't be late "Maybe Corvin is the one that lost his heart." She thought to herself, running down the street "After all, he sort of reminds me of Mytho or it could be Yara when she danced in front of the class she looked so sad and lonely." then all of a sudden, she felt a hard yank from the back of her head causing her to fall down in pain. "Ouch!" she shouted, rubbing the back of her head

"Did you really just say ouch?" James laughed Walking up behind her

"Why'd you pull my hair like that?" she said, face full of tears

"Because it was there, seriously, you run around that freakishly long orange braid. I'm surprised you don't get your hair pulled more often." he said smiling

"That's not funny" she said, standing up and facing him "if you keep being mean like this nobody is going to like you." Then she quickly turned around and began to angrily marched away

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" he said expression turning serious grabbing Ahirus shoulder "I can tell by the way you act around me, You're just a bit smarter than the rest of the girls at this school. Just by a little, so here's some advice, stay away from Corvin."

"Why do you want me to stay away from him?" she said quickly turning around

"Why does it matter? Just do it!" He said quietly

"I don't trust you, so if you want me to stay away from him, give me a good reason why?" Ahiru said seriously

"Because he" James tried to respond "b-because h-he!" out of frustration collapsed onto his knees breathing heavily

"James are you all right?" Ahiru she said trying to help him but before she could move this school bell rang out.

"Great, now you made me late for class." James grumbled under his breath "just leave Corvin alone and don't ask me stupid question, they hurt my head." He said standing up and walking away as if nothing happened

"What happened to James, he look like he was in pain, and now he went back to being a jerk?" Ahiru thought to her herself beginning to walk to class.

Meanwhile Fakir was still in his room staring at a blank piece of paper, trying to figure out how to continue the story that Drosselmeyer had started "Are you done now zura?" a little doll-like girl with green hair asked

"No Uzura I'm not done with it, I haven't even started." Fakir answered still looking at the piece of paper

"Why are you not going to class zura?" the little girl asked

"I don't go to class with the other students, because the writing class starts later in the day" he answered again

"Did you change classes so you could avoid Ahiru zura?" Uzura questioned

"I'm not going to get any work done like this!" Fakir thought to himself angrily "No! I didn't change classes to avoid Ahiru!" he shouted, taking the girl by the arm and leading her outside "just play out here until I have to go to class ok." Then quickly close the door behind her.

"Then why don't you talk to her anymore? Aren't you and Ahiru lovey-dovey zura?" Uzura said, looking blankly at the door then after a few minutes of quietly playing her drum she heard something that sounded like music out of curiosity, she left the courtyard and begin to wonder the streets in search for search for the sound. After a while, she stumbled upon a brightly colored cart decorated with fabrics and other objects that seemed lazily strung along the side of "pretty zura" said the little doll-like girl staring at a pair of polished metal drum sticks. Uzura looked down that her old wooden drumsticks then look back about the shiny ones "I really want those zura" she sighed

"Well, if you want so badly, why don't you just buy them?" asked a voice behind her; causing the little girl to be startled she turned around to reveal the voice that asked her that question was a teenager, no older than Fakir. With blonde hair that had been dyed a dark blue at the tips and a guitar slung behind his back.

"You're a puppet zura" the green haired girl in gasped

"I'm sorry, little girl, but I'm not a puppet." young man said to Uzura smiling

"No, I know when I see a puppet and your puppet zura!" she shouted beating her drum loudly

"Please be quiet, even if I was a puppet, you would have no way to prove it." He said, trying to calm her

"Fakir would believe me" she mumbled to herself quietly "ah" she gasped "you need to go see Fakir, zura"

"Fakir?" the young man said giving a slight smirk "sure, I'll go see him just let me get my stuff" then he walked over to the brightly colored cart. Then he grabbed a rope that was tied to the cart and began to pull in behind him, after a few minutes of Uzura, trying to find her way back they finally stand in the courtyard outside the boy's dormitory.

"Fakir is in there zura" Uzura said "I'll go and check that he's still, there" then she went inside, leaving the young man alone. While in his room Fakir works hard on the story "Fakir!" the little doll-like girls said barging in.

"Uzura!" Fakir said angrily turning around, facing her "I thought I told you to play outside."

"But Fakir I found a puppet that doesn't believe he's a puppet zura" the little girl said, Just then the young man from outside walked in

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude, your Fakir right?" the young man said

"That's me" Fakir said "but who are you and how the world did you know this was my room?"

"Oh so sorry my name is Allard, and I knew this was your room because I can see you from outside. You should really close your blinds more." he said

"And he's a puppet zura" Uzura exclaimed

"Can you please tell yours little sister that I am not a puppet?!" Allard declared

"One she's not my sister and two I know nothing about you, so why should I care." Fakir his mind still distracted on the story he was supposed to be writing

"I see how it is" Allard whispered to himself "Yes, why should you care about a poor boy whose mother died a slow and painful death and had to sell his beloved family business and now a wonders from town to town with only the remains of the past?" he said, turning towards the door

"Wait, I'm sorry" Fakir said remembering the death of his own parents "I didn't mean it, my mind was somewhere else can you forgive me"

Allard gave a short sigh and turned around "well, my mother said that forgiving an acquaintance is one of the many steps of making a friend. So, I'll forgive you" he said giving a short chuckle

"Well um, your mother has an interesting view on things" Fakir said "not to be rude or anything but what was her name?"

"It doesn't bother me at all" Allard replied "her name was Edel"

"Edel!" Fakirs thought to themselves "B-but she died to save Ahiru, Mytho and me how does this make any sense at all"

"Well, I better be going" Allard said "see you a round" then he turned towards the door, Once again and left

Uzura looked up at Fakir whose mind was still in shock said "now do you believe that he's a puppet?"

Later that day after class Ahiru walked up alone back to her room "there's a lot I don't understand? Like what's Tutus role in the story? And what happened to Fakir ,when I was a duck he would visit me almost every day but now that I'm suddenly human It's like he doesn't exist at all."

"Ahiru are you okay?" a voice asked her

"Who said that?!" she said, startled

"It's me Corvin." He answered

Turning around Ahiru saw him and she replied "oh sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, it's really my fault I tend to accidentally sneak up on people." he said "one time I scared Mr. Cat that a jump so high that he was stuck on the ceiling for the rest of the class, we had to get the fire department to come to get him down."

"Oh, gosh, I feel so bad for him" Ahiru said, trying to hold back her laughter

"Um, Ahiru" Corvin with a look of worry on his face "you wouldn't be angry at me if I think that you shouldn't be in the average class?"

"What I don't understand?" she said, and confusion

Then Corvin began to look at the ground out of embarrassment "I just think you're a good dancer that's all." he mumbled doubtfully

"No, no, no, no I am not a good dancer at all!" she that extremely flustered

"But I really think you are I thinking that the special class would be really great for you. I feel that you have such a wonderful hidden talent that's just being wasted with the, other student." He replied, trying to happily proved his point

"I know that he is being nice about it, but He's trying to force me to do something just like James was earlier today." she thought to herself "why do you think the special class would be all that great for me?" she replied

"Because believe that's where you belong and he will be able to hurt you" he said, with a worried look returning

"He who's he?" Ahiru asked becoming worried herself.

"The He, I'm referring to is James" Corvin said, taking a couple of steps back as if he was shoved

"Hey!" James shouted furiously walking towards them

"What do you want James?" Corvin said happily turning around blocking his path

"Get out of my way; I need to talk to Ahiru!" James said, his voice full of anger

"No I will not let him touch her" Corvin said calmly, maintaining his place

"I said get out of my way, you awful wrenching horrible excuse for a dancer!" James said, trying to walk around him, only to be stepped in front of again "you evil, evil excuse for human you're trying to get yourself hurt?!"

"Please James do not take your anger out on her it's me, you have the problem with" Corvin said trying to reason with him "so please, let's settle this childish problem like grown mature men"

"I hate you" James whispered, exhausted from his own anger "this problem will never be settled by words" then he calmly turned around and walked away

"I'm sorry but I must go now Friend" Corvin said to Ahiru then ran away in the opposite way of James

"Corvin must be the prince of the story. The way he is was willing to protect me from James, reminds me too much of Mytho" Ahiru thought to herself watching him

"Um, I'm sorry" a quiet little voice said that she felt a tap on her shoulder Ahiru turn around once again to see no one other than Yara in her armed was large metal box this is old and very beaten up

"Sorry for what?" she replied

"When you try to talk to me yesterday I ran away. That was very bad me, would you kindly accept my apology" Yara said squeezing on the metal box as if it was a plush toy

"Sure, After all when you ran away, I thought that I might have scared you or something" Ahiru told her, eyes Fixed On the metal box.

"Do you like my stereo?" Yara asked her

"It's very interesting" Ahiru answer

"Would you like to listen to some music on it?" Yara asked happily

"Um, sure" she replied, as Yara put the large box on the ground and it began to play a light and intragenic tune of flutes, clarinets and guitars.

"Ahiru please dance with me!" Yara said excitedly

"What! No I can't I'm such a klutz and people are watching." Ahiru said nervously

"It's okay; I'm kind a clumsy when it comes to dancing to add people don't bother me all that much." Yara said

"well, fine, but just for one dance" Ahiru replied very nervously, and they began to dance, first by mirroring each other's moves "how can Yara lie to yourself like that, She's a great dancer" Ahiru thought "well, at least she reminds me of Rue , if Rue was shy and quiet" after that thought, She continued to dance freely in Intel The music came to a slow end that was presented by roar of clap's " ah what happened?!" Ahiru asked Yara hearing out at the massive crowd of teachers and students that had gathered during their dance.

"Bravo, bravo!" Mr. Cat said Walking through the crowd, still clapping his paws

"Oh, hellos are you having a nice day?" Yara said politely

"Well, yes today has been simply purrfect" Mr. Cat Said "but I must say what really makes today, complete was you two girls exquisite dance"

"You mean Yaras dance right?" Ahiru asked, confused at that complement

"No, even you dance quite well, Ms. Ahiru, Mr. Corvin was not joking when he came to me talking about your hidden talents" Mr. Cat answered "never mind that I came to tell you that I was so moved by your dancing just now I've decided to put you on a special list for a little surprise"

"Oh a surprise like cake or a party?" Yara said happily clapping her hands together

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be much of the surprise, but don't worry, I'll tell the whole class with the surprises tomorrow morning" Mr. Cat said walking away and after that interesting piece of news Yara and Ahiru said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.

Later that night, Ahiru sat by the window looking out at the dark courtyard "the more time I spend today as a girl, the more I expect the story to end" she thought to herself "Corvin!" she shouted Watching him leave the courtyard "I wonder what he is doing?" she questioned, leaving her room wearing her school uniform. For several minutes, she wandered the dark streets of Gold Crown and upon when she thought of giving up the egg-shaped pendant began to glow and without more than second notice she had transformed into Princess Tutu.

"Princess Tutu?" a voice said as if it was drifting on the wind

"Yes" the graceful ballerina replied

"I am honored to be in the present of the sacred dancer who dances to guide people's hearts out of their despair" the voice said with a happy tone

"Why thank you, it seems that you know quite bit about me, but I know nothing about you?" Tutu said trying to find the source of the voice

"My apologies, Princess, I am no other than the princely figure of the story" the voice replied

"Oh, I see" Tutu said giving a short curtsy "how may help you Sir?"

"Well, if you insist on helping me there's something you must know" the voice said eagerly "not too long ago, me and my sworn enemy were plunged into fierce combat after he threatened to take my life I managed to get a way by stabbing him in the chest causing pieces heart to be scattered amongst the wind…."

"Liar!" a figure interrupted jumping in front of Tutu wearing a cloak of red and white that had been faded and torn by battle, gripping a blade colored of a brilliant deep turquoise and polished gold. The voice that had hidden in the darkness surrounding Tutu and the cloaked figure gave off a sound human scream of frustration mixed with the terrifying shriek given by predatory birds.

"You anger me so, day and night you interfere my plans always standing in my way when I'm so close to getting what I want only knowing that this voice is the voice of your enemy!" It shouted

"Indeed you are my enemy, but due to the condition of my heart. My feeling of anger all memories that goes with it still remain" the cloaked figure said calmly , grabbing his sword tighter " that is why I must defeat you and put an end to the pain and suffering your kind causes people ."

"Yes I am aware that memories are tied to emotions but what good does those memories of anger for you?" The voice asked as the cloaked figure sway side to side uneasy "come on answer what good is to hang on to anger? In the end, it hurts more people than it helps."

"I remember this voice now" Tutu whispered to herself "it's the voice in my dream, who kept asking me questions"

"Tutu, you must leave now" the figure urgently told her

"Why does she have to leave?" the voice chuckled "oh, wait, are you protected her? What happened to you, protecting Butterfly or can you even tell the difference Right now?"

"Tutu, leave now!" the cloaked figure shouted then out of fear and confusion, she ran away as she made her escape Tutu heard of two pieces of metal loudly clash against one another then a painful silence

(A.N: I do not own Princess Tutu or any of its characters. I do own a few OCs that have been introduced in this chapter and ones before. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please review all reviews with constructive criticism either of its positive or negative would greatly appreciated making of this. Thank you for reading and happy holidays)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, after the battle between the voice that proclaimed that he was the Prince of the story in the figure that tried to protect Tutu. Ahiru sat in her room her mind filled with questions from the recent events.

"My, my, what seems to be the matter little duck?" the voice of the dead author Drosselmeyer chuckled as the world turns into a the sight gray

"Drosselmeyer?" Ahiru said sheepishly turning around to see the figure of the red caped Drosselmeyer

"Yes it is I" the dead author replied

"So you're the one writing the story" she said

"Of course I am. Who else would be writing it, Fakir?" the old man said, giving a short laugh

"Fakir" Ahiru whispered to herself sadly

"Cheer up, now little duck because I have come of great news!" the dead author proclaimed "I have seen your troubles you are confused and wondering what is going on and what role does Princess Tutu plays in the story. But now I'm here to help, If you wish it, all your questions will be answered You'll be able to tell the difference from friend or foe, the voice that haunts your dreams and shadows will have a body to go with it, the cloaked figure who protected you from dangers unknown will be revealed for who he really is and so much more"

"You think that stupid. I've falling for your little tricks more than once before!" Ahiru shouted, trying to not to show fear to the dead man

"You would get to find out why Fakir changed classes" the red caped Drosselmeyer said trying to be persuasive

"You can do that?!" she asked

"Yes, I can little duck so what do you say do you accept my offer?" the dead author replied

Ahiru thought to herself for a short while to decide if the old man deal was completely worth it "fine I accept Drosselmeyer" she said "but first, it will happen to the story when I get these answers?"

"Well, not much a little duck" the dead man answered "you will go through the story, like you did before. Except now you be able to their answers you seek right out of the mouth of the character you wish to hear from the most."

"Hey!" Ahiru snapped "that's cool and interesting at all, but you didn't answer my question. What will happen to this story when I get the answers?"

"Oh, you'll see a little duck, you'll see" the red caped Drosselmeyer replied And just like that he had disappeared and the world had returned back to its natural color. Later, the next morning in class

"Attention students attention" Mr. Cat Said to the class that was sitting down paying attention "you are all very aware that this school has a sister school in the big city of Silver Staff"

"Wow, I never knew" Pike said in aw

"Well Silver Staff is a lot bigger than Gold Crown" Lilie whispered to her cheerfully

"And by reopening communications with our sister school" Mr. Cat said walking one of them ending the conversation "we have been invited to join the Silver Staff arts festival the Festival used to be celebration slash competition between the two schools" Mr. Cat's face turned sour for a moment and looked off in the distance twitching his tail as of remembering a bad memory "anyways, each of the this school's art division will be required to compete! I mean, attend in the festivities"

"Well, the creative writing division be going to?" Ahiru asked, quickly standing up

"Sorry, but no, the creative writing division have been behind on their schedule and will not be attending the trip" Mr. Cat replied "But we will doing two ballets adapted by some of the students"

"Oh, I guess that means I will not be seeing Fakir at all" she thought to herself sitting down slowly

" what ballets will we be doing for the arts Festival?" Pike asked

"Now, I cannot give away what we'll be doing the arts festival, but I will give the whole class of a hint" Mr. Cat replied "let's just say one of the ballets will be similar to Swan Lake and the other one will be similar to the Nutcracker"

"I declare that I should be the male lead in both of them" James boasted standing up in front of the class

"James, it's not your choice on who get to be in the lead and who doesn't after all, it's Mr. Cat's" Corvin politely said to him, still sitting down

"Oh yeah!" James shouted turning around to face him "why one thing is certain that Mr. Cat will always pick you, Mr. late to class, never practices prissy boy!"

"James no! this is not time for fighting!" Yara voice rang out from the crowd of students which surprised the class more than James outburst of anger

"Yes, Mss. Yara is correct we have gotten way off topic" Mr. Cat said "the school will be leaving for Silver Staff on Friday on the bus ride there you have the right to wear whatever close you see fit, but once we get to the Silver Staff school grounds, You must wear your school uniform" he said, pausing a moment to clean his ears "as to tell the difference between the students, so, to give you time to prepare for the trip. You are dismissed from class for tomorrow and the rest of the day"

"Thank goodness I found you never stop talking" Pike something sighed with relief but even though many students were leaving their classrooms for the day Fakir refused to go to his instead, set in his room staring out the window. Waiting for the return of Uzura who had recently left to deliver the part of the story that, he had been working on.

"Where is she should have been back by now?" Fakir thought to himself as he continue to wait for the little girls return he heard two knocks at the door "who's there?" He said turning around, facing the door

"It's me Allard!" the young man said cheerfully

"You, what you doing here?" Fakir said to him

"Come on don't be so rude Fakir we're friends, After all" Allard said keeping his cheerful attitude

"When did we ever become friends?" Fakir asked out of confusion

"Yesterday" the young man answered

"Really the only thing I remember from yesterday is trying to get some work done and you coming into my room with some depressing rant about your past." Fakir said a motionless

"Then we became friends!" Allard shouted cheerfully

"Oh God" Fakir mumbled to himself, looking way, for brief moment "this guy is almost as annoying as Uzura to think that his related to Edel."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot" Allard said pulling a medium rectangle box out of the hollow of his guitar "here you go buddy a gift of my friendship" Fakir quickly looked back about him and except the gift inside the box was a golden writing quill with a bright red feather attached

"wow, this, this looks really amazing" Fakir said, looking carefully at the quill then suddenly like a quick jab from a knife the memory of what Ahiru's new pendant looked like; in shock he stand there, motionless opening and closing his mouth, but afraid to speak

"I'm glad you like your present buddy. I hope it helps you with your writing problem" Allard said, still smiling, but his voice down, sounding strangely serious "now Fakir tell me a story" a few hours later Ahiru was taken a leisurely walk around the school Intel she saw holding a very large list in acting very worried

"Ms. Ahiru!" he shouted

"Yes, " she replied

"I've been terribly swamped with the preparations for trip so, could you do this quick favor for me?" he asked

"sure, I guess" Ahiru answer

"Oh, thank you, thank you very much Mss. Ahiru" he said cheerfully handing her a long piece of paper " this is a list of supplies that the painting and drawing division needed for their trip; so if you could be so kindly asked to go to the art building and find my wife and give this list to her." Ahiru responded by nodding her head in turning towards the art building. When she arrived at the building the inside of it was very dark

"Wow, the art building is a lot spookier than the last time I was here" as she walked through the dark hallway Ahiru heard a loud noise than something that sounded like someone was moaning in pain, out of worry and curiosity Ahiru rush towards the source of the sound to find herself in a seemingly pitch black painting studio "H-hel-lo?"She asked then all of a sudden the light switch switched on Ahiru gave a short squeak and spun around

"Yes" a cat like woman replied with snow white fir in bright pink eyes

"Are you Mrs. Cat?" said Ahiru

"Yes, I am, but please call me Katie" she said

"Well Katie, Mr. Cat, umm you're husband. Wanted me to give you this" Ahiru said handing her the list of supplies

"Well thank you Mss. umm, I'm terribly sorry I do not I didn't catch your name?" Mrs. Cat asked

"My name is Ahiru" she replied

"Well, thank you Ahiru" Mrs. Cat said her eyes still fixed on the list "I know this sounds very silly, but you think you return this list back to my husband and make up some excuse like I wasn't here?"

"Why?" Ahirus asked her mind buzzing with the details of that request

"Oh my, I was just kidding" Mrs. Cat answered with a sadden face turning around "I just wonder what the man I married really thinks of me" propping up a painting of Mr. Cat that had seemed to have fallen over "ever since he reopened communication will that other school, He has been talking to me less and less attention to me to the point now that he has to send a student to give me a list of basic supplies" her eyes flowing with tears tightly clenching the list

"I'm sure he wanted to give you the list himself" Ahiru said trying to comfort her

"I guess you're right" Mrs. Cat cleaning the tears from her face "but you are still very much in your youth and don't have, to worry about the silly problems that love brings, so I go enjoy the rest of your day."

"Okay, well thank you Katie" Ahiru said leaving the room. Halfway down the hall. The red egg shaped pendant began to glow "wha- a heart shard but where?" she thought to herself then out of nowhere she heard a loud crash and the sound of Mrs. Cat in terrible pain running back to the art room Ahiru open the door a slight crack to see what was going on when she saw was Mrs. Cat holding a letter opener standing over the painting of her husband with its face viciously ripped out. Ahiru clasped hand around her mouth preventing her from making quacking sound "why would she do that to her own painting?" she thought to herself "unless Katie has the heart shard! And by the looks of it, it's really violent!" from the feelings of worry She had for Mrs. Cat. She had turned into Princess Tutu

"Ah, who are you?!" Mrs. Cat asked in shock, dropping the letter opener

"I am Princess Tutu; will you please dance with me?" Tutu answered

"My husband is more of the dancer in our relationship, but you are very beautiful. May I please paint a portrait of you?" She asked Tutu, answered by a Nodding her head in delicately tiptoeing over to a blank canvas Mrs. Cat then sat down and began to paint her

"Katie, why are you so sad?" Tutu asked

"I'm sad" Mrs. Cat paused for a moment with tears welling up in her eyes "I'm sad because I destroy A painting of my own husband"

"But why destroy a painting of the man you love?" Tutu said

"That's it, All of a sudden I'm beginning to question if I really love him even after so long been happily married to him and giving birth to five healthy sons and one daughter I wonder if it was all truly a waste of time" Mrs. Cat explained

"But why, why, now if you finally question your love for him after you have married him for so long without a single conflict and even after you had children will love you and your husband completely and unconditionally? Do you really feel like love is a waste of time?" Tutu asked her

"No, I do not believe, love is wasted time, but" she said finishing her painting "by talking to you. I realize it is a waste of time to question the quality of love that's always been there for you; if you focus on one detail forever, you will forever miss out on the importance of the whole picture and I think I'm ready to let this detail in the portrait of my life, go." standing up Mrs. Cat Turned towards the door "excuse me, Princess Tutu, but I have to go find my husband there is some shopping that he needs some help with." And as she left the room, a tiny red speck of light and by the moment it touched the ground. A red specter like image of the cloaked figure you had tried to protect Tutu from an unknown danger and the night before appeared

"I am the heart shard of regret locked in a cycle of pain and suffering. What do you want from me?" the ghostly figure asked

"All wish for you is that you will return." The graceful ballerina answered

"So be it as if I have anywhere else to go now." After saying that the figure turned into glittering red, light, and began to drift away. Only to be snatched up by the hands of Lady Butterfly had been hiding in the darkness, in the corner of the room

"Butterfly!" Princess Tutu said in shock "I'm even hiding there the whole time?"

"Yes, I've been waiting here this whole time I was going to retrieve the heart shard myself, but" she said, emotionless walking out of the corner holding a piece of the heart up towards the light "but I had an inkling that you would show up. So I waited here until you did. I have to say you're making my job a lot easier "

"Job you mean, collecting the heart shards!" Tutu exclaimed

"Yes, Princess you are a lot smarter than I first intended"

"Well, you're a lot ruder than I first imagine" Tutu thought to her "but why? Why would you steal, precious, emotion from somebody who needs them more?" she said upon hearing that, Butterflies, eyes flashed with a red tint in them

"Why! Well you tell me why you are so inclined to help somebody you don't even know?! Well, at least I know whose feeling I'm supposedly stealing!" Butterfly declared grasping the heart shard so tightly in her hand that its own red light could not escape her Fingertips then a blinding gust of wind surrounded her and disappeared into nothing. Ahiru turned back into a girl and left the art building very frustrated

"Wow that Lady Butterfly really got me peeved she may look like some long-lost sister of Tutu's, but with that attitude she might as well be a minion of the Raven." Ahiru said to herself looking around season may have heard her she saw James on a bench nearby coughing harshly pulling at her shirt with his hand "James are you all right?" She asked James responded I'm making a barely audible mumbling sound "James are you hurt? I can't hear you." She asked once again taking the step closer

"I said I'm fine moron girl!" James shouted as he quickly stood up

"I was just trying to help!" she shouted back angrily

"Well, you can help me by staying away from that snake with blue eyes Corvin!" then he walks away

"Well, hello Ahiru did James upset you again?" Corvin after walking up next you her

"Yeah, he is such a meanie!" Ahiru sighed "hey, why aren't you mad at him he called, you a snake?"

"It doesn't bother me" Corvin replied  
"why I mean, he mostly target you?" she said, surprised

"Because I'm used to it, all the insult he call me. I have heard at least once or twice and if he wants to practice until he breaks every bone in in body he can have at it. Because he been like that ever since he first met me I honestly wish this rivalry would just end." He explained

"It's strange it feels like you going to ask me a question about the story and I'm going to have to lie to him" she thought to herself "and those eyes that seem so kind and gentle towards everyone.

"Um Ahiru?" Corvin asked

"Ahhh what?" she said very startled

"I've been reading this book called the Prince and the Raven and I was getting close to the end but I couldn't read any more quite literally the last few pages were ripped out and I was wondering if you know how it ended?" he questioned

"Oh no, what should I do. What should I tell him?" she thought as her mind frantically decided to lie or to tell him what happened that day when Mytho heart, was fully restored

"Ahiru if you know anything about how the story ends anything at all. I would like to know" Corvin briefly looking down at the ground for a moment before he continued, talking "I need to know what happened to the Prince and the story so well be able to determine the fate" he quickly turned around and put a hand on his chest and whispered "of me"

"Corvin way, I know something about how it may have ended" she said awkwardly

"Oh, so you do know something" he said turning around happily. But before Ahiru could say anything, she heard a familiar tune

"Edel! But Uzura! How!" she shouted then quickly running off towards the source of the music followed by Corvin after a while, they stumbled across a brightly colored cart

"Hello, my name is Allard. Can I help you two love birds?" a young man holding a guitar said, walking up to them

"Where not a couple" Corvin announced

"Well, you could have fooled me. So what you are looking for fabrics, toys, assorted trinkets or maybe stories from far-off lands?" Allard insisted

"Actually, do you know anything about the story of the Prince and the Raven" Corvin asked

"Oh, that old twisted tale if the ending is what you want to know the ending. It's not all that original the Prince, defeats, The Raven and rescues the woman he plans to make his princess who also just happen to be the Ravens own adopted daughter" Allard explained with no enthusiasm in his voice\

"How does he know that he wasn't there? Or was he?" Ahiru thought to herself after listening to an almost accurate summary of what happened that day

"So, the Prince survives, Thank goodness" Corvin whispered under his breath

"Because you seem so interested and love stories I'll give you this" Allard proclaimed handing him a worn down, broken heart-shaped locket with a gaping hole in the middle with a tarnished silver chain "This necklace belong to a princess who is kind and gentle to all her subjects, but her subjects were not as kind and when the time came her life ended quicker than the vanishing of a speck of light" Corvin then took it from him and held it carefully in his hands

"Excuse me Ahiru I have to go find someone find someone to see if the locket can be fixed" Corvin said with a cheery voice quickly running away  
"and how may I help you, young lady" Allard said

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested in anything" Ahiru stuttered then began to slowly walk away herself "actually, you know anybody by the name of Fakir?"

"The creative writing student Yes, I know him." He added

"Well, if you see him again. Can you tell him that Ahiru misses him and would like to talk to him sometime soon?" She requested

"Okay, I'll make sure to get the message to your boyfriend" he smiled

"Oh no, no, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a good friend of mine" Ahiru blushed

"Don't worry, I'll get the message to him and come see me again. If you have any more questions" Allard said after that began to slowly walk back to her dorm. She stopped to look at up at the sky she realized something

"After a long and interesting day it being a girl, I realized I never got the answers Drosselmeyer, promised me but it's okay. I know I have to do my best in the story, even though I have no idea what I'm doing." but from the deep within the gears of the story Drosselmeyer watches over the town with a crooked smile

"Oh, but what you can't see is I have left the answers you seek right in front of your nose you might want to start using your head like a human Little duck or you might end up losing your own. Now the characters are being revealed perfectly now a heartless warrior whose only goal is to destroy the Prince, a Prince whose origin in the story is left in the dark, two enchanting maidens one who wishes to return the warrior's heart with no idea of the consequences in the other that have the deep for reason for collecting them and my favorite the wild card. Oh, poor, poor Fakir Your simple pawn will become my check, mate." then giving and over exaggerated joy filled laugh that echo throughout the gears of the story.

(A.N: thank you for reading this chapter if you have any questions or comments, please leave them in the reviews all constructive criticism and praise of any type would greatly help me because this is my first fan fiction and once again, thank you for reading I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.)


End file.
